Fixer Upper
by Kakashiships
Summary: first fanfic wanna see where this goes. in Sakura POV two-shot with lemon


(A/N) Alright I'm new to the writing thing so don't go crazy if everything not accurate please?

Okay let begin.

"Forehead are you even listening to me," Ino demanded. "I'm trying to help you out and you aren't even paying attention". They were sitting in a little café that Ino dragged Sakura into for lunch.

"Well if you weren't so melodramatic I wouldn't have to tune you out you've been going on for fifteen minute" Sakura complained. Ino cocked her to the side, "I'm sorry pig I just having a lot to do".

"Tsunade gave you the rest of the week that why I want to set you up with Shiro you need to relax you're so uptight" Ino advised

"I am not uptight I'm perfectly fine," Sakura frowned getting that little wrinkle in her forehead that Ino loved to make fun of.

"Sakura you punched Genma through a wall and mouthed off to the Council," she continued, trying to give her a stern look but failing miserably. Sakura rolled her eyee.

"The only reason you care that I hit Genma is because you want to sleep with him, and Yuuta deserve more than to be mouthed off to he is a Kurīpu he told me I have child bearing hips and they need to be put to use," She explained.

"That's funny was he offering to help put them to use I mean he need to get laid to". That is true but at 52 with a receding hair, a sake belly, and an attitude problem that even ruffled Neji stoniness, no thank you.

"Pig that's disgusting why would you even think that" she said giving her supposed to be friend a weird look.

"I was just joking, but seriously you need to get laid I mean like now" Ino restated.

"Why are you so obsessed with my love life" she mused.

"It's not you love life it's your sex life, I have to keep up a reputation, I can't have it going around that my best friend is a prude" She sneered.

"You know what can we eat now you voice is starting to sound like Naruto."

"Oh shit! We didn't eat why you didn't say something I have to go now grrr, this conversation is so not over." Ino exclaimed before she out the café and jumped on the roof top across the street.

'Praise Kami, she gone we should have tracked down Hinata and had lunch with her instead.' Sakura couldn't help but agree with herself as she closed her eyes.

"Yo! Sakura," the first thing Sakura saw when she opened her eyes was Kakashi's familiar eye crease.

"Sensei you're back, hi what are you doing here" she questioned.

"I was actually looking for you" he said scratching behind his head with another eye crinkle.

"So what do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something "

"The fact that you only bother to find me: is when you're hurt, want a free lunch, raid my fridge and when you want me to wash your dogs," she deadpanned.

"You've wounded me I'm not some random mooch I'm your sweet Sensei and you're my favorite student" he rebutted with the puppy dog eyes.

"Sensei I haven't seen you in three months and now you come from Kami knows where, just to talk, I don't think so what do you want" she arched her eyebrow.

"Okay, okay I may need some nourishment and medical attention," he said with what she guessed was a smile she still couldn't tell because he had his mask on.

'The same damn mask that we been trying to take off for the past eight years,' inner grumbled. 'Maybe in exchange for treatment we should be able to see his face and seeing as we could have ripped it off anytime he was unconscious, he kind of owes us'.

'If we do that he'd never come back and knowing him he would bleed to death in his bathroom before coming to the hospital.' "Fine but you're not getting any takeout you can have whatever in my apartment that all you deserve, baka!" she said getting up and walking toward her apartment

"Maa you're so mean to you poor old Sensei, Sakura you should be nice since you haven't seen me, it's not like I was avoiding you I was just on a mission." He chided easily keeping up with her fast pace.

"Did you hit your head or something?"

"Why"

"It not like you to make small talk"

"Maa I'm in a good mood I haven't seen a friendly face in awhile-hey did you move" he notice they were in a different neighborhood.

"Yup I got a pay raise or something so I was able to move out that hell hole. I'm glad your Shinobi skills haven't gone to waste" she giggled. He simply shrugged his shoulder and gestured to the door. "Hey no need for you to be impatient especially since I'm doing you the favor".

"I'm sorry which one is yours" he mumbled as he ruffled her hair.

'KAI I WISH HE WOULD STOP THAT WE AREE NOT KID ANYMORE AND IT GIVES ME A HEADACHE GRR' inner shrieked

'You know what gives me a headache you screaming like Ino pig now hush before I get the spray bottle'

'I'm getting tired of you threatening that the fifth time this week-'

"Sakura anyone home" he drawled while touching her shoulder.

"Oh yeah sorry I was wondering whether it was clean or not," with that she walked to the only red door. She was proud of her little home it had 2 bedrooms bathroom 1 ½ baths and a beautiful kitchen she hasn't been able to use yet because of her heavy workload schedule. It wasn't like other Konha homes this one is more western hemisphere with its contemporary look. It's her little oasis.

"Alright before you come your going to have to take a shower because you stink and hot water good for old bones"

"Maa it's not fun to make fun elders" he said pouting. Yes the Copy Nin pouts and has probably mastered it. She just rolled eyes and thought that she needed a break.

"Hurry up before containment with you germs" she huffed.

"Aren't you too old to still believe in cooties? I take it you still have some of my clothes then unless you want me naked which case all you had to do was ask" he said with his patent eye crinkle.

"Just go before I change my mind" she hissed trying not to smile. When she heard the shower going she went into the kitchen to brew some tea for her headache. They had this easy sort of friendship for the past three years he'd come mooch and she got to pester him about his porn. She respects his skills and knows his boundaries. He is also thankful of her medical prowess and her stubborn nature. Which is why they can have this friendship she doesn't dig around looking for answers and he doesn't push it when she says no most of the time at least.

Off in her own little world she didn't notice the poof sound the signaled someone was here until a wet nose pressed into her calf. Startled she look down and saw Pakkun staring at he with wide eyes.

"ahh thee boss is he're righ" the dog rasped

"Yea he is in the shower"

"Oh I'll wai on 'im"

"Okay, that's fine," she walked into her bedroom to grab Kakashi clothes from her bottom drawer. "KAKASHI I'LL PUT YOU CLOTHES ON THE TABLE BY THE BATHROOM" she yelled to him. He mumbled something in reply. She walked in to her yellow kitchen to pour her tea and then walked in the living room to find Pakkun on the couch giving her the puppy dog eyes that Senpai probably taught or the other way around. "You're not trying to get me to pet you right" she smiled giving him a knowing look.

"'aybe c'ome Chouko juss had da pups and I've 'ad no sleep" he whined softly.

"Just this once and you owe me"

"nything Sak ya name it" he said slowly wagging his tail. She focused her charka in to her palm and told him turn over to rub his belly. After about five minutes Pakkun was sleep with his tongue out and Sakura was thinking about how crappy her day went.

"It looks like you're giving him my massage" said a deep voice in front of her.

"I didn't said I would treat you wounds not have a spa day you got to pay money for that" she smirked.

"Ah can we get to the medical part then," he grunted, as he moved to sit in the blue armchair he remembered from her old apartment.

"Okay what's wrong with you" she said as she went into medical mode.

"I think my rib is cracked my middle and ring finger is dislocated and I think I sprained my ankle" he announced as if that normal.

"WHAT THE FUCK, WHY DIDN'T SO SAY ANYTHING EARLIER ARE YOU INSANE! "She screamed waking Pakkun up.

"Maa you told me I had to take a shower," he gulped, "look you woke him up that was probably the only sleep he was going to get today." Sakura took a deep breath.

"Don't try and change the subject you ass you should have said something, walking around with cracked ribs isn't normal Senpai," she replied frowning "can you take your shirt off?"

"Yea just help me with my left side"

"A boss 'hoo got da drop on ya" Pakkun asked once Sakura got his shirt off.

"Hn-"

"It's not cracked it's broken you dummy it could have punctured your lungs" she fretted while pushing her green charka laced hands on his side.

"Well I figured since I was still breathing they weren't that bad" he stated

"Ahh 'ell I gots ta go Chouko will kill me fa s'tay to long" Pakkun the disappeared in puff of smoke. Sakura continued in her attention on Kakashi injuries.

"Kashi what the hell happened"

"I can't get into it just some rouge ninja one got me in a genjutsu" he assured her. "Anyway what this about Ino wanting you to get laid"

Okay I want this to be a two shot and whoa this place is strict but any read enjoy comments and feedback welcome.

Also tell me any errors beside Pakkun I'm trying to get his accent down.


End file.
